Traditional polygon/facet-based 3D modeling and visualization techniques are too rigid to model and visualize uncertain spatial information. A facet by nature constrains a portion of space into a 2D plane. An object modeled by a collection of facets thus constrains where the object begins and ends. The vertices of the facets collectively describe only one position where the object can be located.